


Christmas For Two

by hughie87



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hughie87/pseuds/hughie87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Chloe are trapped in a freak blizzard blowing across Kentucky a couple of days before Christmas. They take shelter in a cabin of the only Bed & Breakfast for miles. With no TV, no cell service and no coffee what will they find to keep themselves occupied?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You should have turned back there, Clark.”   
  
“That is not what the map says, Chloe.”   
  
“Well, it’s what the GPS says.”   
  
“And I am not using a GPS, am I?”   
  
“Maybe you should. How old is that map, anyway?”   
  
“Judging by the road we’ve been on all day, I don’t think this part of the world has changed much.”   
  
“How can you tell, Clark? We’re in the middle of a blizzard!”   
  
Clark looked up from the map. The snow was falling harder. Drifts were beginning to form. They needed to get off this road and back to civilization.    
  
“It’s not a blizzard, Chlo. It’s a little snow,” Clark said, not wanting to admit Chloe was right.   
  
“Listen, Magellan,” Chloe said, sitting up in the front seat of the truck. “I have been watching the fence post over there for the past ten minutes you have been studying that map and the snow had risen two inches. So, unless you want to spend the night in this truck, we need to get a move on.”   
  
“Chloe, if you’ll just give me a sec –“   
  
A scream of frustration went up from the seat beside him. The map was ripped from Clark’s hands. In shock, Clark watched Chloe tear the map in two and toss it out the window. She looked back at Clark, daring him to say anything. Chloe smiled sweetly and handed him her phone with a huge screen and a very detailed map on the screen, little roads all lit up that didn’t show on the map.   
  
“Welcome to the 21st Century, Amish Boy,” Chloe said with annoyance as she settled back in the seat. “Now, can we _please_ try and find the interstate so we can have a _prayer_ of getting to this place?”   
  
Clark memorized the layout on the phone before dropping it back into Chloe’s lap. “We’re going to get there. He arrives tomorrow, Chlo. You’re not going to miss anything.”   
  
Clark grimaced when he saw Chloe turn in her seat. He knew he’d stepped in it. “Clark, the Prime Minister of Thailand, a man who has _never_ been to another country, let alone met with any other dignitary of the world is having a very discreet meeting in Boston with the world’s leading dark matter physicist. This could be _huge!”_   
  
“Yeah, you’ve mentioned that about a million times,” Clark muttered as he pulled off the shoulder and into the howling wind and whirling snow.    
  
“And yet, it still has not seemed to sink in with you,” Chloe replied haughtily. “And you know how much I love Shelby, but did we really have to stop and pick him up from your mom in DC? She was watching him while you were away for that annual Father – Son Kryptonian bonding week. Couldn’t she have kept him a few more days?”   
  
“She was heading off for some kind of week – long campaigning thing for some bill,” Clark said.    
  
“Oh,” Chloe nodded. She looked behind her seat. “Sorry, Shelb,” she apologized as she patted his head. “Didn’t mean to make you feel unwelcome.”   
  
Shelby licked Chloe’s palm, accepting her apology.   
  
Chloe turned back around and squinted through the windshield. “What is _that_?” She asked frantically.   
  
“Looks like some kind motorcade,” Clark said. He slowed down to a stop and rolled down his window as a state trooper approached the car.    
  
“Good evening, folks. Officer Taggart,” the officer greeted with a friendly smile, offering his name. “Where y’all headed?”   
  
Chloe’s ears perked at the odd cadence in his voice and the almost hick-like dialect.   
  
“We’re on our way to Boston. Is everything okay?” Clark asked.   
  
“’Fraid not,” the man replied. “The pass between these two cliffs is clogged with snow from this freak snow storm.”   
  
Chloe poked Clark’s ribs at the word ‘freak’ and hissed, _“Told you.”_   
  
Clark ignored her. “Is there any way around it?”    
  
“Nope, this is the only way out of Walnut Valley.”   
  
Chloe climbed over Clark, pulling herself over by the steering wheel. “Is there another way to the interstate that you know of?”   
  
The officer smiled awkwardly, slightly taken aback at Chloe hanging almost out the window. “Uh, no ma’am. This is the only way back to I – 95. Otherwise you’re gonna have to go back to Knife’s Fork and – “   
  
“Knife’s Fork?” Chloe interrupted. She looked at Clark. She cleared her throat. She looked back to the trooper. “Can you tell me where we are?”   
  
The trooper smiled obligingly. “Y’aller in Poolesville, Kentucky, ma’am.”   
_  
“Kentucky?!”_ Chloe exclaimed. She turned to Clark. “How the hell did we get to _Kentucky?!”_   
  
Clark grabbed the belt on Chloe’s jeans and pulled her back down beside him, hearing a _umpf!_ when she met the console in the middle of the seats.   
  
“Is there a hotel close?” Clark asked.   
  
The officer scratched his chin. “No, but there’s a dandy inn a few miles back that should have some rooms.”   
  
Chloe pushed off Clark and back to her seat, growling the whole time as she plucked her phone off the floorboard, keys clicking madly.   
  
“What’s it called?”   
  
“The Kettle.”   
  
“Oooh,” Chloe snorted. “The Kettle, sounds heavenly.”   
  
Clark smiled politely at the state trooper. “Thank you for your help, Officer. When do you think the pass will be open?”   
  
“Maybe tomorrow, maybe not. Depends on how long this freeze holds on and how fast the snow melts. Y’all be safe, now.”   
  
The conversation being complete, the trooper began backing away and motioning with his hands for them to turn around. Clark put the truck into reverse and began the process of getting turned around.   
  
“This can’t be happening,” Chloe moaned from beside him. “If you can believe this, the Urban Spoon doesn’t have a _single_ review for this place! And we’re supposed to spend the night.”   
  
With the truck pointed the opposite direction now, Clark began another slow drive down the winding country road. “We’re a little bit off the beaten path, so I am sure not many Urbanites have stayed at The Kettle.”   
  
“Speaking of the _beaten_ path,” Chloe began slowly. “You wanna fill me in how we ended up in Kentucky when we should be a few states north?”   
  
Clark shrugged and then looked at Chloe bashfully. “I must have gotten a little turned around.”   
  
“A little?” Chloe retorted. “From all the snow, I thought we were in Pennsylvania! I told you that map was wrong!”   
  
“Really?” Clark snapped back. “Well, what about that fancy phone of yours and the GPS? Did it not pull up Kentucky?”   
  
Chloe clenched her teeth. “Did the trooper say anything about when it would be cleared?”   
  
“No, he said that it would all depend on when the snow melted,” Clark said, searching the fields for any kind of light in the blustery night.   
  
“Melted,” Chloe began. She turned on Clark excitedly. “Clark! You can melt the snow! We have to turn around!”   
  
“I can’t melt all that snow. It will cause a flood and that is not something Kentucky needs anymore help with.”   
  
“What about just enough for us to get through?”   
  
Clark turned his head. “No, Chloe.”   
  
Chloe flopped back against the seat. Clark could tell her mind was still whirring.    
  
“And don’t even think about me taking you up there,” Clark said when he saw Chloe’s mouth open again. “You are not going up there to sneak around some shady meeting between a scary recluse and a man who is into nuclear explosives.”   
  
Chloe glared at him and then flopped against the seat, staring sullenly out the window. Clark sighed. He had gotten them so turned around. He didn’t even know how they had ended up _back_ in Kentucky. “Look, Chlo, I’m sorry. We were going to have to spend the night somewhere so let’s just make the best of it. We’ll stop here and then dig out first thing in the morning.”   
  
“But what if the pass hasn’t cleared?” Chloe reminded him quietly.   
  
Clark screwed his mouth shut. He saw a blur of lights off the main road and slowed, a weathered sign reading ‘The Kettle Inn’ looming under heavy snow covered branches.   
  
“If the pass hasn’t cleared… I’ll take you up there myself,” Clark said churlishly.    
  
Chloe turned on him with bright, excited eyes. “Will you?” She asked breathlessly.    
  
Clark swallowed. His stomach twisted into knots and his heart fluttered. He turned the truck into the long, curving drive that led down to a big house out front with a number of small cottages scattered behind it. He pulled up in front in the circle drive and put the truck into park. Looking over at Chloe, he reached out and squeezed her knee.    
  
“I’m going to go and see if this place has some rooms,” Clark said, getting out of the truck and walking around to disappear inside the old Victorian home.   
  
Chloe settled back in her seat, taking in the beauty of the falling snow and the old timey looking cabins. She wondered if the cabins were the rooms or if the house held the rooms and the cabins were for rent. She hoped they weren’t full from the weather, forcing Chloe, Clark and Shelby to sleep in the cab of the truck. Chloe knew she could fit nicely in the back, but as roomy as the truck was Clark’s long legs would get quite uncomfortable before morning. She was beginning to get antsy after ten minutes when she finally saw Clark coming down the steps of the porch. He came around the side and got in.   
  
“Were you lucky?” Chloe asked. “Do they have rooms?”   
  
“Well, yes and no.”   
  
“What does that mean?”    
  
Clark handed her a gold key with a pretty burgundy tassel attached to it.   
  
“The Honeymoon Cabin is all they had left,” Clark replied, putting the truck into ‘Drive’ and following a snaky path that disappeared behind the large house.   
  
“The Honeymoon Cabin?” Chloe questioned. “They had no other rooms?”   
  
“Nope, all full, she said.” Clark looked over at Chloe and smiled. “We’ll just have to make the best of it.”   
  
“Yeah, Clark, I know we’ve pushed a lot of boundaries in our time, I am just not sure cohabitation should be one of them,” Chloe replied with a lifted brow.   
  
“Can’t be that bad, Chlo,” Clark retorted. “What? Do you snore?”   
  
“No!” Chloe exclaimed. “Do you still levitate?”   
  
“Only when I am having a good dream,” Clark teased.    
  
“How far back is this?” Chloe asked.   
  
“She said we just go through these trees and it’s in the clearing,” Clark replied.   
  
“Clark, how much did this cost? I thought you’d come back and tell me so we could split it.”   
  
“Don’t worry about it, Chloe,” Clark said with a shrug. “I am the one who got us lost.”   
  
“But ‘The Kettle’ seems to be a lot nicer than I gave it credit and you were probably hustled into this over – priced, so – called picturesque, lovers’ cabin since it was their only room left. I am more than happy to pay my fair share,” Chloe said.   
  
“Actually, I explained and she gave me a fair deal,” Clark replied easily. Finally the trees cleared and a quaint little cottage came into view.   
  
“Wow,” Chloe said on an exhale. The land around the cottage was pure white with the fallen, undisturbed snow. Tall pine trees made a half ring around the back of the little cottage, their branches covered in snow, making a ghostly back drop for the cottage nestled in the drifts.    
  
Clark pulled up and stopped the truck. He and Chloe got out, Shelby jumping up and over the seats to dash into the snow. The cold air bit into Chloe’s cheeks, causing her teeth to chatter as she scurried back in the truck for her coat and scarf. Clark opened the bed cover and started unloading their luggage as Chloe came around to his side.   
  
“The temperature must have dropped at least twenty degrees!” She slung her over-night bag over her shoulder as Clark carried both their suitcases to the porch. Chloe fished the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.   
  
“Shelby!” Clark called as they entered the cottage.    
  
Shelby came bounding up and inside. Clark pushed the door closed, eliminating any light from the outside.   
  
“Let’s find a light switch,” Chloe said, reaching out and feeling along the first hard surface she felt with her mitten – clad hands.   
  
“I don’t think you’re going to find a light switch there,” Clark said right above her.   
  
Chloe could tell he was grinning. She lifted a hand and felt the square of his jaw. “Oops,” Chloe laughed. “Sorry.” She moved past Clark and found a wall. Running her hands along it, she hit something that felt like a circular wall mount, something that would have passed for a light switch in the 1930’s. Grasping the small knob in the middle, Chloe clicked it upward. The room filled with a weak light coming from wall sconces with frosted globes. But it was enough. Chloe turned with her mouth open. She looked at Clark with wide eyes.   
  
“Clark,” she breathed. “How much did you pay for this room?”   
  
Clark, himself, was in awe. It was as if they had taken a step back in time. The flooring was a pretty hand scraped wood flooring the color of honey. The cottage was one room with different sections. Except for the bathroom which was off in the corner by the only bed in the room, a full size mattress on a four poster frame. The bed was by far the most ornate, the rest of the furniture being understated and sturdy looking, covered in a soft yellow fabric.    
  
“Well,” Chloe began, the first one to snap out the awestruck they were in. “Let’s see what the amenities are.”   
  
Clark nodded, picking up their suitcases again and carrying them over to the cedar bench that was at the end of the bed. Chloe watched him, her eyes going to the bed which loomed in the corner. Clark placed the luggage there and turned to face her. Chloe met his eyes. She seemed flustered and turned to begin inspecting the little kitchen that had a small stove, one sink and a tiny, discreet mini-fridge well hidden so it wouldn’t take away from the vintage charm of the room. Clark noticed Chloe’s nose was red and she was trembling. Deducing it was probably as cold in here as it was outside; Clark looked around for a thermostat. Instead, he saw a fireplace. He looked around for some firewood.   
  
As if reading his mind, Chloe said, “I think I saw some firewood on the porch outside.”   
  
Clark went that way and found a nice stock – pile of wood. He grabbed three nice sized logs and brought them in, stacking them neatly in the fireplace.    
  
“Do see any matches or anything around?” He asked Chloe.   
  
She opened some drawers, coming up with only a pen and some paper. “Looks like you’re on your own, Scout.”   
  
Clark turned back to the fire place and focused, heat shooting out of his eyes and set the wood to flame. Clark knelt and blew, fanning the flames until they burned cheerily.   
  
Chloe came over and took off her mittens and scarf, holding out her hands to the blazing warmth. “You’re better than a Swiss army knife and a lighter, Clark.”   
  
Clark stepped behind Chloe and pulled her back against him, rubbing her arms vigorously through her coat sleeves to help her warm up. Chloe leaned against him, closing her eyes as a comforting heat stole over her. Clark watched Chloe’s head fall back against his shoulder and he absently began running his hands slowly up and down her arms, taking the time to knead them firmly. The warmth seeping into Chloe’s bones slowly turned into a heat firing along her skin, coming to rest in her lower belly. She opened her eyes and cleared her throat. She stepped away from Clark and looked over her shoulder.    
  
“Thanks,” she said quietly.   
  
Clark nodded, rubbing his hands together.   
  
He watched her go over to the door and take off her coat, hanging it on one of the pegs. She looked up and took in the vaulted ceiling with the spaced beams. The room was too beautiful for words. She was still slightly uncomfortable with the price situation and then her mind jumped to the bed situation. She looked around the room. There was one love seat and she could tell it was not meant to be slept on, even by someone as small as she. And the floor was too cold. It wasn’t that she minded sharing a bed with Clark. The awkward factor would fall away as soon as they lost consciousness. It was the size of the bed. There was no way they could sleep comfortably unless they spooned together. Chloe went hot and she lifted the hair off her neck.   
  
Out the window, the snow was really starting to fall. The truck was already covered and the tires were halfway buried.    
  
“We need to see what the weather is doing. Where do you think they hid the TV?” Chloe asked, starting to search.   
  
“There is no TV, Chloe.”   
  
Chloe whirled around. “You’re kidding?”   
  
Clark shrugged. “That is what the lady said. There was no TV. There is a TV at the main house, though.”   
  
“What am I supposed to do? I didn’t bring any snow – shoes to go on an artic expedition. I’d also be frozen by the time I got up there!” Chloe wandered over and fell onto the bed. “Just what exactly do they expect people to do out here, anyway?”   
  
Chloe sat up suddenly and looked at Clark who was standing at the end of the bed rummaging through his duffle bag. They stared at each other for a second before Chloe jumped off the bed and crossed her arms.

“Never mind,” Chloe giggled. “Honeymoon, yeah.”    
  
She wandered off into the kitchen again. Clark could tell she was nervous. So was he. This was something they’d never been through before. He turned back to his bag, pulling out his toothbrush and toothpaste.    
  
“Okay, we have a problem!” Chloe said. “Two, actually.”    
  
Clark turned to have her phone shoved in his face. He pushed the phone to look at her. “What?”   
  
She waved the phone at him again. It was blank. “There is no cell service. Either we’re in a dead area or the storm has knocked off service. And there is no phone in this place.”   
  
“And the other problem?” Clark asked, smirking at Chloe’s jumpiness.    
  
“No coffee pot. There is no coffee! What kind of cabin – slash – cottage thing has no coffee?”   
  
“Chloe,” Clark said, taking Chloe’s shoulders. “I don’t think you need any coffee. You’re already almost bouncing off the walls as it is.”   
  
Chloe bit her lip. She smiled weakly before walking away. She sat down, tapping her foot. This building felt as if it was getting smaller. Everywhere she went she could feel him. He was watching her, talking to her, touching her. She was not prepared for this. And soon they would need to go to bed so they could get up in the morning. But how was she to sleep? She couldn’t sleep in the same bed with him. Not with Clark. She looked over at the wall clock over the fire place. It was only eight-thirty. She got up again and went to the window. The tires on the truck were almost covered now.   
  
“You think they have coffee up at the main house? We could go up there and wait for the news,” Chloe suggested.    
  
“Why don’t we try to do what people did before there was TV?”   
  
“Like what? Knitting? I didn’t pack my crochet needles,” Chloe replied.   
  
Clark walked over to a triangle shaped box. “We could try listening to the radio.”   
  
“Clark, you’re a genius!” Chloe exclaimed as she hurriedly joined him. “They’ll probably have weather updates!”   
  
Clark twisted the knob and turned the antique radio on. It crackled and Clark began tuning it.   
  
Chloe listened closely. “Wait! Stop right there! I hear something.”   
  
Clark stopped and turned up the volume. A man was talking. _“…if you’re just tuning in, thank you for joining us for this pre-recorded segment of classic holiday love songs. Sit back, relax and enjoy. Or dance with that special someone, hold them close and as Billie Holiday says, you’ve got your love to keep you warm.”_   
  
Piano tinkles began filtering out followed by Billie Holiday’s unique jazz voice singing the unmistakable opening to ‘I’ve Got My Love To Keep Me Warm’.   
  
“Great,” Chloe says. “Just great. We’re stuck in Ma and Pa Kettle Inn, in a blizzard, no phone, no communication, no news and no coffee!” Chloe began to pace. “Meanwhile, up in Boston, one of the biggest news stories is about to break and where are we?”   
  
Chloe’s arm was gripped and she was pulled back and into Clark’s arms. She stared at him as he took her hand in his and began dancing to the music. Chloe smiled shyly.   
  
“Looks like we’re dancing to Billie Holiday,” Clark said, bringing Chloe closer.    
  
“There are worse things, I guess,” Chloe replied. They danced slowly until they were just swaying. Chloe closed her eyes and laid her head on Clark’s chest. Clark folded her in.    
  
“I love this song,” Chloe whispered as Bing Crosby began to croon once Ms Holiday finished. Chloe sang the notes gently. The end of the song came and she lifted her head, finding Clark’s eyes.    
_  
“Then I’ll awake on Christmas morning and find my stocking filled with you.” _   
  
The lyric hung in the air.   
  
Clark and Chloe found themselves leaning in to meet one another’s lips.    
  
Suddenly, Shelby barked excitedly and Clark and Chloe broke apart. Chloe turned away, putting a hand to her forehead as Clark went to see what Shelby was barking at. His investigation didn’t last long when there was a knock at the door. Chloe turned as Clark looked out the window. He came away with a frown and opened the door, revealing the Officer who had been at the pass entrance.   
  
“Good evening, Officer Taggart,” Clark said, his tone holding a slight annoyance.   
  
“Sorry to interrupt you folks,” the officer said bashfully. “I saw you in the window, but didn’t want to – “   
  
“It’s fine,” Clark cut him off. “Is there a problem?”   
  
“Well, you could say that,” the officer said. Clark opened the door wider and he stepped in. “Hi, fella,” he said as Shelby came to stand by Clark.   
  
Clark closed the door and met Chloe in the middle of the room.   
  
“I hate to tell y’all this, but it seems this blizzard is shutting everything down. They are predicting at least five feet of snow before mornin’. We’re going door to door to make sure people are safe and to let them know not to leave their homes for any reason. Looks like we’re gonna be snowed in.”   
  
“For how long?” Chloe asked frantically.    
  
“At least for a few days, maybe more.”   
  
Clark watched Chloe’s face fall. “But, Christmas is in a few days. We have to get home.”   
  
Clark could not hide his surprise at Chloe being more upset over not being in Smallville for Christmas than missing her big story.   
  
“I sure am sorry about that, ma’am,” Officer Taggart said sadly. “We’ve set up a command post at the main house so if y’all need anything, just holler. Have a nice night. I sure am sorry for interrupting ya.”    
  
Officer Taggart backed out, tipping his hat. Clark shut the door. He saw Chloe go over and sit down on the love seat. He joined her, wrapping an arm around her.    
  
“We’ll get home for Christmas, Chloe, don’t worry.”   
  
Chloe looked at him. “Will we? Clark, even with all your powers, there are some things that can’t happen. I mean, you can’t leave the truck up here without any questions and to avoid questions we’ll have to keep renting this cottage which will cost an arm and a leg and – “   
  
“Why don’t we just take it one day at a time?” Clark said. “Let’s just worry about tomorrow.”   
  
Chloe groaned. “And to top everything off, I’m stuck with no way of knowing anything that is happening!”   
  
Clark stood and pulled Chloe up.    
  
She resisted him. “What are you doing?”   
  
“Distracting you like I did before.”   
  
Chloe chuckled. “The dance was sweet, Clark, but I think it will take a much bigger distraction to keep my mind off the outside world.”   
  
“Okay,” Clark said, squaring his shoulders. He barreled straight for Chloe, catching her waist and pulling her to him, pressing his lips to hers firmly. Chloe squealed in surprise as Clark kissed her earnestly. Chloe opened her mouth to take a breath and to tell him... And then his tongue slipped into her mouth and Chloe forgot everything. She moaned as she melted into Clark’s body, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him back urgently.    
  
Clark’s hands splayed her back, running down to palm her butt, pressing her into him as he continued to kiss her wantonly. Chloe felt as if she was on fire as Clark’s hands found their way all over her body. She clutched his shoulders and whimpered as his bare hands found their way under her shirt and up, one hand toying with her bra clasp, the other slipping around the front to press against her breast. He withdrew from her mouth to lightly nibble along her lips before dipping down to kiss along her neck. She felt the clasp of her bra come free and everything came to screeching halt.   
  
“Wait! Wait!” Chloe said breathlessly, pulling away from Clark.   
  
Clark lifted his head, his eyes dreamy with desire. “What?”   
  
Chloe looked down pointedly at his hand still pressed against her breast. Clark pulled his hand out of her shirt, making sure to graze her nipple with his fingers through her bra cup, causing her to grit her teeth.   
  
When Chloe could breathe again and was out of Clark’s range, she shook her head. “What is going on here?” She reached back up in her shirt and re-did the clasp on her bra.   
  
Clark, who was still breathing heavily, smiled. “I’m distracting you.”   
  
Chloe couldn’t help but giggle. He looked so adorable when he was proud of himself.   
  
Chloe thought for a moment and then started again. “Clark, while that would be a _mind-blowing_ distraction, I don’t know if we’re ready for that _big_ of a distraction yet.”   
  
“Why not?” Clark asked.    
  
“Well, for one, we’ve only just recently begun dating. I think we need time to get used to the change in our dynamic. Two, we haven’t even discussed if we’re exclusive or not.”   
  
Clark leered at Chloe as he shuffled forward a little. “We’ve been on about seven dates, Chloe, and each one has ended with us making out in my truck or your apartment. I think we can pretty much say we are dating _only_ each other now. We’ve also known each other for ten years. We know how we feel about each other.”   
  
Chloe allowed Clark to reach her. He tucked some hair behind her ear and cupped her neck. “Most importantly, _I want you_.”   
  
Chloe ducked around Clark again. “And I want you, too. But this is a big step. I just think we need to talk about it before we go any further.”   
  
Clark rolled his eyes. He sat down in a fluffy recliner and threw an ankle over his knee. “I’m not gonna pressure you, Chloe. We both want to and we both want each other, so I think that is all the discussion that is needed. If you want some more time, it’s up to you.” Quickly, he pushed out of the chair and walked over to the kitchen where she was currently perusing the tagged items in the fridge trying to ignore him. “But in about three hours, we’re going to have to go to bed and that bed is _really_ small. I have a feeling it was meant for anything besides sleeping.”   
  
Chloe’s head came up out of the fridge and glanced at him over her shoulder and then looked at the bed. She closed the fridge and stood up, facing Clark. “And I know you will be a perfect gentleman,” she stated.   
  
Clark stepped forward, causing Chloe to catch her breath. “There is only so much a gentleman can take, too.”    
  
Chloe opened her mouth to speak when Clark did an about face and walked over to his bag. “I’m going to take a shower.” He picked up his duffel bag and took a few steps to the bathroom. He turned and nailed Chloe with a smoldering stare. “Care to join me? I’d hate to use up all the hot water.”   
  
More than anything, Chloe wanted to climb into the shower with Clark but now she was not only warring against Clark, but herself. She was annoyingly stubborn and she would not be seduced. “No, thank you, Clark. I am going to sit out here and count the floorboards since that seems to be the only activity they offer in this establishment.”   
  
“There is a reason they don’t offer anything else,” Clark replied, refusing to let Chloe have the last word. Chloe pursed her lips as Clark disappeared into the bathroom. She whimpered and fell into the chair Clark had just vacated moments earlier. Shelby came over and lay at her feet. She looked down at the dog.   
  
“I’m sure you’re not up for a porno show, Shelbs, are you?”    
  
Shelby looked up at Chloe with his open eyes.   
  
Chloe took his lack of response as acceptance. She smiled and reached down and scratched behind his ears. “You old pervert,” she said with affection.   
  
She sat back again as she listened to the water starting up. What was the big deal? They had been dating, they ended making out at the end of every date, once in the middle, and each make-out session got a little more intense each time. Something held her back, though. She didn’t think she was the kind of girl that needed to hear the ‘love’ word to at least have a good time, but maybe with Clark that was what she needed. No, that was what she _wanted_. She didn’t want Clark to be like all, well, the _one_ other man she’d been with. Chloe cocked her head. But he wouldn’t be, would he? Clark was it. She’d known from the moment she’d set eyes on Clark that he was going to be the one she would spend the rest of her life with. She’d fallen in love with him instantly.   
  
The side of her mouth lifted in a smile. So maybe she would allow Clark to seduce her, but she didn’t need to let Clark know that. And maybe it would be kind of fun to see how far Clark would go to get her into bed.    
  
In the bathroom, Clark was having his own conversation with himself. He’d felt bad about Chloe missing out on her big scoop. However, he’d already planned to make his move when they had been in Boston, so the fact that they found themselves in a pleasant, romantic cottage with no distractions fit his plan perfectly. The thing is, if he told Chloe, he was afraid she’d never let him live it down. Or that she would forget she was his very sexy girlfriend and ream him for being more concerned about getting into her pants than getting their story.    
  
Everything told him they were ready and that this turn of events was perfect. Clark was bound and determined to get his voluptuous blonde into bed even if he had to be a caveman and throw her in it. Shutting the water off, he got out and toweled off, wrapping the towel around his hips. He looked at himself in the mirror, a scarlet blush painting his cheeks at the outline of his arousal under the towel. Clark rolled his eyes at himself. If all went as he hoped, Chloe would be seeing a lot more than that. Making sure the towel was secure he opened the bathroom door and walked out.    
  
Chloe was seated on the bed, shoes off. He saw her eyes widen and dilate with desire but ignored it, walking into the open room and heading for the fridge.   
  
“Is there water in here?” he asked.   
  
“Yeah.” Chloe’s voice was slightly pitched. She cleared her throat and repeated herself. “Yeah, but it’s almost five dollars.”   
  
“There were little cups in the bathroom. Tap water is just as good. Can you bring me one?” Clark asked.   
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what his plan was. She got off the bed and went into the bathroom, emerging again with a cup. She walked over to him with the cup held out to him. He took the cup, making sure to pass his fingers over hers, watching the shiver that went through her at his touch.   
  
“Thanks, sweetie,” he said, catching Chloe’s wrist quickly to keep her there as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, making sure he pressed himself against her thigh. He heard her breathy gasp and heard the beat of her heart speed up. He released her wrist and turned to the faucet, filling up the little cup and throwing the water back.    
  
With shaky legs, Chloe wandered back to the end of the bed and sat down on the bench, gazing at Clark. His hair was wet from the shower and it clung to his forehead. It was a little longer than he normally wore it so the ends hung down into his eyes, contrasting sharply with his aqua colored eyes. She felt that twist in her belly again and she caught her lip between her teeth as she fought the urge to go and lick Clark’s skin of excess water. But that would make it too easy. Instead, she stood and walked into the bathroom again coming out with Clark’s duffel bag.   
  
“What are you doing, Chlo?” Clark asked.   
  
“I’m getting your pajamas out for you, Clark,” Chloe answered.   
  
“I don’t have any,” Clark replied.   
  
Chloe looked at him with a smirk. “Yes, you do. I packed them for you.”   
  
She pulled out a t-shirt and some pajama pants and laid them on the bed.   
  
Clark came over and stood beside her, leaning down to look at them over her shoulder, making sure he pressed along her back. “I don’t like those.”   
  
Chloe looked at the opposite wall, taking deep breaths. “Then I guess you’re going to have to sleep in that towel.”    
  
Chloe picked up the pajamas to put them back in the bag when she caught sight of a small box. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” She plunged her hand into the bag.   
  
“Chloe, wait –!“ Clark tried to pull her away but she already had the box in her hand. She turned on him, holding the unopened condom box in her hand.   
  
“You _planned_ this?”   
  
Clark stood there for a moment and then realized he didn’t care. Yes, he wanted to make love to his girlfriend. He shrugged. “I hoped. I hoped _real_ hard.”   
  
“You were pretty confident,” Chloe said, tossing the condoms at Clark who caught them before they hit his face.   
  
“Why are you mad, Chloe?” Clark finally said angrily. He threw the condoms back in the bag. Chloe stalked over to the window and looked out. He followed her, standing a few feet behind her. “Because I saw an opportunity to have a nice time with my girlfriend while we were on a work trip? That I thought it might be a good time to make a move in neutral territory? That basically I am so hard up for you that I have spent this whole day devising a plan to get you into bed?”   
  
Chloe turned and looked at him with guarded eyes. “You’ve been planning a seduction all day?”   
  
Clark clenched his jaw. “Is that so hard to believe, Chloe? I told you I want you.”   
  
Chloe closed the distance between them and looked up at Clark. “So why don’t you put this plan into action?”   
  
Clark’s mouth dropped open. Had she just been torturing him? “Are you serious?”   
  
Chloe stood up on her toes, running her hands up his bare chest to tangle in the hair at the back of Clark’s scalp. She pulled his head down and barely pressed her lips to his.    
  
“Distract me, Clark. Distract me until I _scream.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Clark let loose a guttural groan as he took Chloe’s mouth with his own, kissing her heatedly; kissing her like he wanted to crawl inside her. Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around Clark’s neck, pressing her body to his. She felt him through the towel and her knees went weak. Clark deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue inside Chloe’s open mouth, turning Chloe’s insides to molten lava. Finally, Chloe had to pull away to breathe, placing her mouth to Clark’s upper chest, raining open-mouthed kisses along his damp skin. Clark stepped away, taking Chloe’s hand and leading her over to the bed and away from the window. Chloe stood rooted to the spot he left her as he went back over to lock the door and make sure the drapes were pulled tight. When he returned to her, shyness had replaced the boiling heat and he took her hands, toying with her fingers. Chloe looked up at Clark, his own eyes shifting all over her body. She lifted a hand and caressed his cheek, her breath hitching as Clark turned his head to kiss the inside of her palm.   
  
“I think I’m a little over – dressed for this party,” Chloe said quietly.   
  
Clark’s oceanic eyes found hers. Without a word, he took the hem of her sweater and pulled upward. Chloe raised her arms and the sweater was pulled over her head and away, falling to the floor. Chloe swallowed as Clark stepped back and gazed at her. Chloe fought not to cross her arms. If she’d known this was a possibility, she’d worn something a little more daring underneath. As it was, she was wearing a pristine white bra with pale pink flowers etched along the top. However, it seemed Clark didn’t care. His eyes began to burn with hunger as his gaze ate her up. He reached out with a hand to touch her shoulder. Chloe shivered as it rested on her skin. The finger of one hand traced the bra strap down to the cup and following the hill of one breast to the other. The finger then broke and ran down the side of her breast to tickle her underneath.   
  
Chloe was having a hard time breathing. Every touch of Clark’s hand to her body sent shots of electricity through her, causing an ache to begin deep between her thighs. She could feel her desire for him begin to heat and pool. Her mouth was dry and she just wanted Clark to do something. “Clark –“  
  
Clark’s eyes focused on her once more and he put a finger to her lips. “I want to look at you, Chlo,” he murmured.   
  
Chloe remained quiet as Clark continued to stare as if he was in awe. And he was. Clark had never seen anything more beautiful. He’d always admired the way Chloe’s clothes hugged her curves. He loved watching her stretch up or bend over, her clothes pulling to reveal the delicious wonderland that lay underneath. And now he was getting to look his fill with nothing between her skin and his. And there was something about the innocent design of the simple white bra that made what he was looking at more illicit. Pulling Chloe close to him, Clark laid a hand on her full breast, bringing a gasp of pleasure to Chloe’s lips. Clark kissed her, running his hands to the back to undo the clasp. Pulling away from her mouth, Clark pulled the bra with him, letting it join the sweater on the floor.  
  
Clark went to his knees at the sight of Chloe’s bare breasts. They were perfect and round and heavy. Looking up at Chloe, Clark leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the middle of her stomach. Chloe’s hand immediately came up to tangle in his hair. Clark growled as she fisted her hands in his hair. Moving to his left, Clark gave little kisses along the bottom of her breast until her felt her nipple at the corner of his mouth. Clark opened his mouth, sucking the peak between his lips. He was rewarded with a sharp cry as Chloe’s nipple was immersed in the wet heat of his mouth.   
  
Chloe pressed her lips together as Clark suckled her gently. His eyes were closed and he kept her pressed to his mouth with a hand at her back. He used the tip of his tongue to flick over her nipple, each swipe causing her to give a sharp gasp. Chloe’s knees felt as if they were about the buckle and had it not been for Clark’s supporting arm would now be a puddle of pleasure at his feet. Unable to do anything but stand there and enjoy his ministrations, Chloe tunneled her fingers through Clark’s hair. One hand found his shoulder and kneaded him, her hand clutching his shoulder as her body began to pulse. When she felt she could take it no longer, Clark pulled his mouth off her. She hissed as the cold air rushed over the sensitive bud of her breast. Her relief was short-lived, however, as Clark turned his attention to the neglected breast.  
  
“Clark, please,” Chloe groaned out between gritted teeth, begging for something she didn’t know how to ask for. The ache between her thighs had morphed into an intense throbbing only Clark could soothe. And judging by the way he smiled, Chloe knew he was teasing her purposefully. She didn’t know how much longer she could last.  
  
The scent of Chloe’s need was tantalizing in Clark’s nostrils, but he wasn’t ready to move on just yet. He wasn’t experienced in the art of love making, but he could tell he was winding Chloe’s body up like a coil and that was a heady feeling. Whatever he needed to do to continue this feeling, this moment, of her thrumming like a guitar string beneath his mouth was what he wanted. Her skin was soft beneath his hands and warm. Her breasts tasted like honey and he wanted to drink her in. He felt her knees began to wobble. Reluctantly, Clark released her nipple, quickly reminding himself there was so much left to explore. He heard her sigh. Pressing his face to her belly, he wrapped her in a hug. They stood like that for a moment, just enjoying the peaceful feeling of being with one another.   
  
Chloe ran her fingers through Clark’s hair as her pulse rate slowed. After several seconds, Clark turned his face inward and began kissing up Chloe’s stomach until he was once again on his feet, towering above Chloe. Chloe clung to his arms; still not sure she could stand on her own.  
  
“You okay?” Clark asked, his hands dipping down to knead Chloe’s butt.  
  
Chloe licked her lips as she smiled. “A little wobbly but _very_ good. _Where_ did you learn that?”  
  
“I read Cosmo,” Clark teased. He slid his hands up and dipped them back down, going under the waistband of Chloe’s jeans.  
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Clark’s neck, both of them moaning as her hard nipples dragged along his bare chest. “Did you read it in preparation for this trip?” She asked huskily. She laid kisses along his collarbone, tugging at the skin of his pectorals with her teeth, causing Clark to hiss.  
  
“I got a monthly subscription when we started dating,” Clark ground out as Chloe toyed with the edge of the towel. “You wanna see what other tricks I’ve picked up?”  
  
“Do I ever,” Chloe whispered against Clark’s neck.   
  
Suddenly, Chloe was on her back gazing up at the ceiling. She rose up on her elbows and saw Clark kneeling at her feet, slipping off the boots she wore. He pulled one off and then the next. Then he slipped her socks off, taking the time to kiss each ankle sweetly. Chloe’s heart pounded. She collapsed back on the bed. She knew what trick Clark was going to demonstrate next and she knew she would surely die in the throes of passion. She felt the bed dip under Clark’s weight and waited with bated breath. He crawled up her and peered down. Chloe ran her eyes down his body; his strong shoulders, his muscled arms, his ribbed abdomen and his trim hips. And then there was the portion that was hidden by the annoying towel.   
  
Chloe reached up and ran a finger along the edge of the towel. “You know, Clark, I can give just as good as I can get.”  
  
His eyes glowed deep inside but all Clark did was take Chloe’s hand and entwine it with his own, holding it next to his heart. “Right now, it’s all about you. About what I have been dreaming of doing to you and of making you feel,” Clark told her in a low voice.   
  
His voice ran along her skin, setting her nerve endings on fire. Her chest heaved as she lay beneath her Kryptonian god, knowing what was coming next. “You’re making me feel like I’m about to die of a heart attack,” Chloe told him with a nervous smile.  
  
“Not yet,” Clark replied with a wicked smile. “Not until I’m done.”  
  
He leaned forward and began kissing Chloe along her shoulder and down between her breasts, following the line of her stomach. He got to her jeans and slowly undid them. Chloe lifted her hips as Clark pulled them down her legs and tossed them on the floor with all the rest.  
  
“Oh, gawd,” Chloe breathed. She knew she was so wet. She’d been wet since Clark put his hands on her in front of the fire. She’d been able to feel him through the layers of her clothes. She felt swollen and hot and knew the only way to assuage the ache was to have Clark inside her. She knew she was teetering on the edge of an orgasm and all Clark had done was give her breasts one hell of a tongue bath. An image flashed in her mind of Clark kneeling between her thighs and Chloe would have fainted dead away had she not been determined to hang on by sheer will.   
  
She watched Clark through heavy lidded eyes as he picked up one leg, setting the heel of her foot on his shoulder and began kissing down the ankle, moving up her calf as her leg hung off his shoulder and then all the way up the inside of her thigh. His eyes stayed connected to hers, making the moment highly erotic as he watched her reaction to his touch. Chloe wanted to look away, it was too personal, but she couldn’t; she couldn’t stop staring into those hungry eyes that feasted on her. Clark made it up her leg only to by – pass the spot she really wanted him and Chloe whimpered. With her leg still on his shoulder, Clark kissed his way back up to her mouth, taking the time to kiss her again, driving her into a more intense heat with the sinful feel of his tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth.   
  
Chloe felt powerless. She wanted to sit up and rip the towel off Clark, push him back and ride him until the break of day. However, Clark had her under some kind of spell where he could do what he wanted, move her where he wanted and she would willingly oblige if it meant the continuation of this unbearable torture. He pulled away from her mouth once more and Chloe almost didn’t have the strength, but she found it. She took his face in her hands.   
  
“Clark, _please._ I can’t take much more of this,” Chloe begged.  
  
Clark pressed his face to her neck, opening his mouth and scraping his teeth down her skin. He caught her knee and pushed it to the side. Chloe let her leg fall open as Clark ran a hand to the edge of her panties. Running up and over them, Clark pressed her center with two fingers, causing Chloe to cry out and arch her back, her breasts pressing into Clark’s bare chest.   
_  
“Yes, yes…”_ Chloe chanted as the shoots of pleasure came home to roost.  
  
“You weren’t kidding, were you?” Clark whispered devilishly.  
  
Chloe couldn’t help but giggle. “Looks like your research paid off.”  
  
Clark laid Chloe back on the bed and stood up. He grasped the hem of her panties and pulled, Chloe lifting her hips once more as Clarkridded her of the last thing between him and his goal. The panties, like the bra, were white and Clark felt himself harden painfully. Chloe hadn’t been prepared but Clark loved her white delicates. They were simple and non-frilly but completely feminine like the woman now lying naked in front of him. Clark turned his eyes on her once more. Her body was small and dainty, but filled with curves and swells, like a beautiful, rolling hill landscape painting. And it was all his to explore and claim as his own.  
  
Standing at her feet, Clark gasped her knees, looking into her eyes. Chloe seemed to writhe on the bed, but her eyes remained open and on his. With great care, Clark pushed her knees apart to reveal the juncture between her thighs. Lowering his eyes, he gazed at her. And then furrowed his brows.  
  
“What the hell?” He blurted.  
  
Chloe snapped her thighs back together and started laughing wildly, rolling on the bed.  
  
Clark shook his head. He’d heard about women doing that, but had never expected to find it on Chloe. He crawled on to the bed, the towel finally coming loose and falling away from his hips. He caught Chloe by the hips and rolled her back over. Her face was red from laughter and her eyes shone like stars.  
  
“What the hell did you do to yourself?!” He exclaimed.  
  
Chloe smirked; her head nestled against the pillows. “It’s called a Brazilian, Clark.”   
  
“But why?”  
  
Chloe giggled some more. “Because… It’s… cleaner and less… irritating.”  
  
Clark sat beside Chloe facing her. She rolled over on her back to have a better view of him. Clark lifted her thigh a little, peering at her shaved lips. He felt himself jerk because he realized the skin was smooth and it was glossy from her arousal. There was something very naughty about it and Clark got light-headed.  
  
“Did it hurt?” He asked, his fingers tickling her thigh, getting closer and closer to Chloe’s center.  
  
“The first time,” Chloe stuttered, very aware of Clark’s hand. “But now as long as I stay on top of it, it’s not a problem.”  
  
“It’s… Interesting,” Clark said, scooting closer to Chloe’s naked body.  
  
Chloe took shallow breaths; his fingers were almost there. “Does it turn you on?”  
  
Clark raised his eyes. He nodded. Chloe sat up, cupping the back of Clark’s neck to bring him forward for a kiss. The moment their lips met, Clark’s fingers grazed Chloe’s damp folds and she moaned greedily into his mouth. Clark took charge, pushing Chloe back into the pillows, kissing her gently as he ran his fingers up and down her bare lips, sliding along in the wetness leaking from her body.   
  
Chloe pulled her mouth away from Clark, trembling slightly. “Touch me, Clark. Oh, gawd, touch me.”  
  
With a rapidly beating heart, Clark delved his middle finger in between Chloe’s moist folds finally. Chloe clutched at the bedding on either side of her, her thighs falling apart as Clark ran a searching finger, feeling tenderly for the pebbled point of pleasure. They connected; Clark’s wide finger and Chloe’s heightened nub. Chloe’s eyes rolled back in her head as a moan strangled her throat, her hips lifting off the bed. She bit her lip to hold back her cries as Clark began stroking lightly. Her head thrashed from side to side as Clark circled the pearl of her sex, the circles becoming tighter and tighter until he was stroking it softly.   
  
A white – hot pleasure was boiling along Chloe’s limbs, bubbling over and out of her mouth as she began to moan constantly, unable to stem the flow of words coming from her mouth as Clark played her body like a finely tuned instrument. Clark leaned over and began kissing her chest, moving down to her stomach. He laid a hand right above her hips as they began undulating. He laid his mouth over belly button, sucking gently, turning Chloe’s moans into high – pitched squeals. Clark watched her, mesmerized. Her arms were thrown out at her sides, her fingers clawing the comforter on the bed as her back arched up off the bed. Her face was contorted in a mask of pleasure; eyes squeezed shut and mouth open. Feeling that this was barreling toward the finish line, Clark halted, not ready to bring this to its tumultuous end.   
  
Chloe’s eyes shot open as she fell back onto the bed, breathing hard, her breasts shivering.   
  
“No, no, no…” Chloe whimpered. She’d been so close! She could feel her body tightening, the quickly approaching release she’d been longing for. Clark sat up again and pulled his hand free, causing Chloe to wriggle. Her cheeks were flushed as she glared at him. In a flurry on movement, she pushed herself up. “You know, I get what kind of power trip this might put you on but that was not only cruel, it was evil. And if I knew where any Green K was, I’d punch you with it!”  
  
Clark just smirked at her. He shifted more on the bed. A soft gasp was heard and he looked at Chloe. Clark looked down, realizing the towel was gone. She was staring at him, her eyes taking on an excited sheen. Chloe reached out and tentatively touched Clark. Clark gritted his teeth. For all these years, Chloe for some reason thought Clark’s sun – kissed glow was from years out in the sun. But now, she stopped and really looked at him. The tan was all over, including the strong erection sprouting from between his thighs. Her mouth watered. It was thick and long and strong; everything Clark was. It curved slightly and Chloe let loose a silly giggle.   
  
She leaned forward to inspect it more but was quickly herded away.   
  
“Hey!” She exclaimed, fighting Clark as he tried to return her to her position on her back. “You’ve had your turn!”  
  
Clark laughed. “You were threatening to hit me with a piece of Kryptonite a minute ago for stopping!” He grabbed her wrists and fell on her as Chloe continued to squirm under him.   
  
“That was before I saw what _I_ get to play with,” Chloe replied with a vixen – like charm. She stilled and pouted prettily, running a hand down Clark’s long back to his bare ass, slipping her hand underneath to find his hard penis trapped between them. With dainty fingers, she wrapped her hand around him. Clark clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as stars began to burst behind his eyelids. She slid her hand up the length of him and curved her hand over the head of his erection, spreading the liquid that was seeping out, causing her hand to begin to glide in short strokes. Clark swallowed, exerting every ounce of self-control he had not pump his hips into her hand.  
  
Chloe continued her firm strokes, each getting longer as she used his arousal to ease the process. She turned her mouth to his ear and ran her tongue along the shell and then under his ear lobe.  
  
“Don’t you want to know how you made me feel, Clark?” Chloe whispered in Clark’s ear.  
  
Clark tensed, clenching the pillows in his mammoth fists. His hips began to move of their own accord, sliding himself in the tightening vice of Chloe’s hand. Clark fell forward, planting his face against the crook of Chloe’s neck. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him as he shook from the sensations flowing over his body. He groaned against her neck his hips moved faster, Chloe just keeping her hand stationary. She turned her head slightly and began kissing him sweetly. Clark pressed his lips together trying to stave off the orgasm that was collecting, tightening his testicles.   
  
And just like that, Chloe released him. Clark fell on top of her, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes to see her grinning at him.  
  
“Told you you wanted to know what it felt like,” Chloe crowed.  
  
Clark narrowed his eyes and rolled fully on top of Chloe, keeping a knee on either side of her hips as he rose up above her. He lifted a brow. “At least I planned on finishing the job.”  
  
Chloe pushed up slightly, eyeing the gleaming head of Clark’s shaft. “Oh, I’ll finish the job. I just wanted you get a taste of your own medicine.”  
  
Clark leaned down, putting his mouth right next to Chloe’s ear. “The first time I come, I want to be inside you,” Clark whispered.  
  
Like the comment before Clark touched her and brought her within an inch of heaven, Chloe moaned. She ran her hands down the length of Clark’s body. She bit her lip. “Then do it,” she growled.   
  
Clark smirked at her. Chloe grabbed Clark’s arm and turned him to face her. “No more teasing,” Chloe said seriously. “Make love to me, Clark.”  
  
Clark smiled happily as he nibbled her bare shoulder. “What do you think I’ve been doing?”  
  
Chloe giggled. “Okay, then skip to the part where you use your tractor.” She circled the base of his penis with her hand and pulled upward, causing Clark to shiver.  
  
“Is that what we’re calling it?” Clark asked huskily, kissing down Chloe’s stomach with her hand running through his hair.  
  
“Well,” Chloe answered breathily as Clark neared her center once more. “It’s powerful, it’s big and…” Chloe yanked him by his hair; Clark relented and let her pull him up and away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their faces close together. “I want to ride it all night long.”  
  
"Still mad I brought the condoms?” Clark asked with a wink as he hurried off the bed and began digging in the bag for the box. He finally got it in his hand and ripped the top off. Pulling out one strip, Clark tore off one and let the other little metallic packages fall to the floor. Chloe watched as Clark tried to tear the package at the little tag and giggled at the increased frustration on his face as his hands were just too big to make the tear.  
  
Scooting over to the side of the bed Clark was standing on, Chloe went to her knees and took the gold package from him and brought it her mouth, ripping it with her teeth. She met Clark’s eyes as he watched her, lust burning in his irises, turning them a slight orange color.  
  
“Whatever made you think I was mad, Clark?”  
  
Clark grinned. And then the grin slipped away as Chloe removed the dusky gold latex covering from the package. He swallowed. His fists balled at his thighs as Chloe scooted closer and began to gently unfurl the condom along his erection. Her touch was feathery, but firm enough to make Clark moan quietly through his teeth.   
  
“There we go,” Chloe said softly when the condom was securely on.   
  
Clark bent down and took Chloe’s mouth in a passionate kiss, pushing her back onto the bed. Chloe wrapped her arms around Clark, kissing him back urgently, her heart racing as the moment they’d both been yearning for was upon them. She spread her legs and lifted them, resting them on Clark’s hips. Surprising her, Clark rolled over to his back, lying back on the pillows. He lifted a brow at her.  
  
“So I get to do all the work?” Chloe asked with a slight tremor to her voice.   
  
Clark smirked at her but Chloe could tell he was nervous. And she knew why. This was the first time he would have sex with someone, a _human_ someone, with powers. Chloe swallowed. She was no virgin, but it had been so long since she’d made love to someone. And the last time she’d been a teenager. And it hadn’t been Clark. In a way, they both were still virgins. Chloe’s palms began to sweat. Sensing her unease, Clark leaned forward and cupped her face.  
  
“Chloe, if you don’t want to do this –“  
  
Chloe smiled. Only Clark would think about her when he was sheathed and painfully aroused. She pushed him back onto the pillows and threw a leg over his hips. Balancing on his shoulders, Chloe began to descend. Clark held her hips, guiding her over his erection. Both of them groaned as the head of his penis touched her entrance. Slowly, Chloe lowered herself, her fingers digging into Clark’s shoulders as her body was filled. She began to gasp the farther she went, squeezing her eyes shut as his hardness took over her senses. It had been a long time and Clark was a big boy. It was just this side of uncomfortable but Chloe could feel the pleasure began to bloom in her belly. She opened her eyes to find Clark’s face flushed, his muscles tensed. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his as she finally came to rest in his lap with a satisfied whimper. She took several deep breaths. Clark was touching her in places she never knew existed; both physically and in her soul.  
  
Clark closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the head board. “Oh, gawd. Holy –“ Clark’s jaw clenched. Chloe laid her head against his throat. Neither one could move, the pleasure so intense as their bodies finally joined. Clark had never felt anything like it before. He’d known the particulars and he’d known what felt good, but the slow easing into Chloe’s tight body could only be called something spiritual. She felt like a vice and everything was hot. He wanted this to be about her, but all he could think of was throwing her back on the bed and plunging in all over again, repeating the sweet slid of skin on skin over and over until they were covered in each other’s sweat.   
  
“Clark, look at me,” Chloe whispered.  
  
Clark lifted his head and focused his glassy stare on her. Chloe lifted up on her knees slightly and came down, pulling deep moans from both of them. She repeated, going higher, coming down a little faster. Steadily, with her hands on Clark’s shoulders, forehead pressed together, Chloe began moving rhythmically. Her hips caught onto to that timeless primal dance and she threw her head back, lost in the sensations of Clark deep inside her. Her breasts gleamed in the soft glow of the light and Clark curved his hands up over her shoulders, leaning forward to kiss them as they swayed to her every erotic move.   
  
Everything was in slow motion as Clark watched Chloe let go, abandon all her inhibitions, enjoy what his body could give her. Her mouth hung open, cries of pleasure accentuating every downward thrust of her hips. Her body began to tremble. Clark caught her hips, helping her continue the ride as her cries turned into keens of release. She fell forward, her body convulsing on top of Clark’s, Clark’s name the exalted chant on her lips as she laid over him like a blanket. Her body contracted around him and Clark gritted his teeth. He wanted Chloe to enjoy every last tremor of her orgasm. He sat as still as he could, stroking Chloe’s back as she moved jerkily against him, panting from the exertion. Her lips found Clark’s and she kissed him weakly.  
  
“My… Superman…” Chloe whispered against his lips. “So… Strong. You don’t have to be strong… All the time.” Chloe leaned back, pulling Clark with her until they were somehow stretched out on the bed, Clark above her. Pulling his head down and kissing his jaw, Chloe lifted her hips and wrapped her legs around him once more. “Love me, Clark. Love me like you want to.”  
  
Chloe lay back against the bed, wrapping her hands around Clark’s biceps. Clark gritted his teeth and pulled back and thrusted sharply into Chloe’s waiting body, dragging a savage cry from her. Reaching back, Clark hooked an arm under Chloe’s leg, raising it higher, pushing it back. He thrusted roughly again and again, Chloe writhing underneath him, her overly-sensitive body assaulted once more as Clark made passionate and violent love to her. She gnashed her teeth, tossing her head side to side, clinging to Clark like he was the only life-preserver on the tempestuous sea.   
_  
“Yes! Clark, yes!”_ Chloe screamed, the friction of Clark’s movements, the depths he reached inside her, the places he was stroking, washed over her. The epicenter was where their bodies joined and Chloe wanted to dive under and never come back up. The bed shook around them as Clark took Chloe’s body fiercely, with an animal-ferocity he didn’t know existed within him. He could feel Chloe’s body tightening again, his own tightening in response, his testicles drawing up close to his body in near pain that would soon boil out of him in pleasure. Their voices rose as they called each other’s names, bodies hanging in the sharpest of limbos before crashing together in a ball of heated bliss.   
  
Chloe’s back arched as Clark fought to stay upright above her, riding out his own intense orgasm, gasps catching in his throat, turning into guttural groans. He let go of Chloe’s leg only to have it snake up around his hips again. Chloe brought her arms up and pulled him down, his big form falling on her, shaking like a leaf. The aftershocks of Chloe’s second orgasm ran through her into Clark, causing them both to tremble as they lay in a tangled mass of limbs, their breath coming in ragged drags. Clark lay on Chloe’s chest as she stroked through his hair and down his neck in soothing lines. They laid there for an eternity, until nothing was left but delightful soreness and sticky skin.   
  
Moving as if he’d been drugged, Clark pulled away from Chloe and walked to the bathroom with weak knees. He heard the bed squeak as Chloe followed him. She circled him, lowering the toilet lid and pushing him onto it. He followed her lead, feeling weak. She pulled the used condom from him and threw it in the trash, quickly soaking a washcloth in warm water. She returned to him and knelt, carefully cleaning his deflated shaft. Clark’s eyes followed her as she attended to him. She went to stand but Clark grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her for the thousandth time because he truly couldn’t get enough of her.  
  
“I could have done that,” he slurred slighty at her when he pulled away.  
  
Chloe smiled and pressed a hand to his cheek. “I know,” she replied. “But you looked like a baby deer just learning to walk.”  
  
Clark ran a hand up into her sex – mussed hair. “I love you.”  
  
Chloe regarded him, wondering if that was his orgasm talking. Then she remembered how he’d been with her; giving and unselfish, only giving in to his need when he was sure she was taken care of. She couldn’t stop the tears from forming and as she blinked, one ran down the curve of her cheek.  
  
“I love you, too,” Chloe whispered with a shaky smile.  
  
Clark raised a hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb. “So, when do we get to do that awesome simultaneous orgasm thing again?”  
  
Chloe laughed and pulled away, taking Clark’s wrist and leading him out of the bathroom. “The ordinary male body takes at least thirty minutes to be able to reach an aroused state again after an orgasm.”  
  
Clark wrapped Chloe in his arms and pulled her back against him, nestling his member between her cheeks. He gently bit the skin of her neck. “Then thank goodness I am anything but ordinary,” he growled.   
  
Chloe turned, making sure every line of her body pressed against Clark. “So, what? Another fifteen minutes?”  
  
“Try fifteen seconds,” Clark crowed as he reached around Chloe and ripped back the thick coverlet before he tumbled them onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark and Chloe made love over and over again until the early hours of the morning. Sunrise found Clark reclining back against the head board, Chloe curled up at his side as they both dozed contentedly. The heat from the fire had finally died out but neither one noticed due to the fires they were keeping lit between each other. Clark was nudged awake as Chloe burrowed closer to him, throwing a leg over his thighs. She shivered and Clark realized it was from the chill in the room.  
  
Carefully pushing back the sheets and comforter, Clark slipped out of the bed. Chloe nuzzled down, crawling into the warm space Clark had just vacated. He pulled the covers up and tucked them over her shoulder. Tiptoeing so as not to wake her, Clark pulled out the pajama pants Chloe had packed him and the t-shirt. He stopped at the fireplace and pulled on the boots he'd worn yesterday. The fire had completely died and now there were just little twigs of charred wood. Heading for the door, Clark stopped and opened the drapes. A white brightness flooded the room and Clark squinted. He looked again and his eyes widened. Rushing to the door and throwing it open, Clark went out onto the porch, his mouth open in shock. Officer Taggart's prediction had been right on point.  
  
The snow drifts were level the hood of his truck and almost covered the front expanse of the porch he stood on. To even get out of the cabin, they would have to climb up a drift that was waist high on Clark and dig out. He looked up, seeing the sun just beginning to rise. He wondered if it would get warm enough to melt any of this down. Even though he wasn't cold, Clark could tell it couldn't be any higher than fifteen degrees. He grabbed some wood and backed inside, shutting the door tight against the cold. As his eyes readjusted to the dimness, he saw something come out of the corner behind the recliner. Shelby stood looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Aw, Shelby! Sorry, old guy." Clark deposited the wood quickly and lit the fire with his eyes again. Grabbing the jacket he'd worn yesterday, he opened the door again and motioned Shelby out. Shelby went trotting out, but skittered to a stop when he came face to face with the large drift outside the door. Clark chuckled. He picked up his dog and put him on the drift before climbing out himself. Clark sunk down to his ankles and Shelby had to bound like a rabbit, but that didn't stop the dog from taking off across the open space barking at a phantom creature he saw. Clark stayed close, listening to make sure Shelby didn't hurt himself in the snow or wander off too far. Inside though, Clark could hear Chloe begin to wake up. She was moving around and making little noises as she stretched. Clark didn't want her to wake up alone but Shelby hadn't come back from the edge of the woods he'd disappeared into. Something had changed last night. Not just physically, but he felt her distance more acutely even though she was right inside the cabin.  
  
Finally, Shelby came trotting out; snow and brambles caught in his coat. Clark whistled and Shelby followed him immediately back to the cabin. He told the dog to stay as Clark climbed back to the truck. With a powerful breath, Clark blew the snow off the bed covering and opened the lid, reaching in to get an old blanket so Shelby wouldn't leave a mess inside the cabin, a bag of food and two bowls for food and water. Back on the porch, Clark quickly picked what he could out of Shelby's fur. The dog would need a serious bath when they got back to Kansas. He let the dog inside and made a pallet on the floor in the corner where Shelby had spent the night; filling the bowl with food and quickly filling the water bowl as well. Clark fleetingly wondered if Shelby had taken shelter from the soundtrack of the night's activities. Knowing Shelby, he'd probably slept right through it.  
  
Turning his attention to the bed, Clark's face fell when he found it empty. The bathroom door was pushed to. Clark walked over to it and knocked.  
  
"Chlo?" He called. He would have gone in, but there were some things one needed privacy for in the bathroom.  
  
"Be out in a second, hon," Chloe called.  
  
Clark smiled at the endearment. He flopped back onto the bed and picked up the watch on the night – table next to him. It was 8:23. Clark watched the bathroom door. He'd told Chloe he'd take her up to Boston today. His shoulders fell. He knew this story would make news and would be a real boost for their careers, but he wanted to just spend the day with Chloe. Preferably without clothes. There would be other stories, but Chloe was driven and determined. And those were two of the reasons he loved her. The door was pushed opened and Clark's face brightened to see Chloe still without a stitch of fabric on.  
  
"Good morning," Chloe greeted as she joined Clark on the bed, crawling on top of him to lie along his body and kiss him chastely.  
  
Clark cocked an eyebrow at her. "That's a little tame."  
  
Chloe nestled down on him, propping her chin on her hand as she looked at him. "I don't want to start something we can't finish."  
  
"You wanna go to Boston," Clark stated.  
  
Chloe leaned up and kissed the side of his neck and down to his shirt collar. Coming back up the other side, Chloe kissed his cheek and ended at his mouth again.  
  
"I do," she said. Clark made to sit up but Chloe stayed rooted to her spot. "But I want to be with you more."  
  
Clark threaded his fingers through her hair. He could tell she wasn't done speaking.  
  
"I'm not a big believer in fate. I think it's pointless, but who knows when we'll get a chance like this again? So, maybe in this moment in time, this is what we're supposed to do. Forget about the world; forget that you're a superhero and I am a ravenous reporter and just be _us,"_ Chloe finished.  
  
Clark wrapped her in his arms and rolled her over, kissing her sweetly and running his hands all over her naked flesh, listening as her heart began to race like it did every time he touched her.  
  
"So what was all that talk about starting something we can't finish?" Clark asked, spreading her thighs with his knee.  
  
"Hmmm," Chloe moaned. She lay back against the pillows and toyed with his shirt. "I do want to go up to the main house and see if they have any coffee or food. I am starving!"  
  
"I could eat, too," Clark said as he leaned down and began kissing down Chloe's stomach.  
  
Chloe's breathing became shallow as Clark approached the apex of her thighs. "Clark, I thought you said you were hungry? Maybe we should go find something to eat."  
  
Clark rose up and looked up at her, her thighs on either side of his face. He grinned like a devil. "Oh, I already had something in mind to eat."  
  
Chloe swallowed and pressed her head back against the pillows. "I meant food, Clark," she said breathlessly. He was holding her thighs apart, baring her to his gaze and she could feel him pressing feathery kisses along her inner thighs.  
  
"I never said I was hungry for food," Clark murmured.  
  
Chloe trembled as he spoke; his hot breath right above her sex. Chloe chanced a glance down and saw Clark's head lowering. She grabbed the pillows as Clark kissed right above her moist seam, tiny noises of need coming from her throat. In a matter of seconds, she was swollen and throbbing, a feeling she hadn't had since early this morning. Her body should be fully sated but Clark had the unique ability to turn her on with just a look. She could feel herself began to liquefy, her desire seeping out of her body for him. He took his time, kissing down the line of her body. Chloe could feel the blush suffuse her body. She was so exposed and Clark's hands were holding her thighs wide, keeping her open. No one had ever been in that proximity to her before. Clark was the first.  
  
"I'm guessing this is the trick you wanted to show me?" Chloe asked nervously.  
  
Clark didn't answer. Instead, he made his way back up, opened his mouth and began sucking the skin lightly. Chloe threw her head back, fisting her hands frantically, a strangled sob floating out. Clark laid open-mouthed kisses along the smooth skin, the delicious, heady scent of Chloe filling his nostrils. He could feel her thighs clenching under his hands. Gently, Clark speared his tongue and separated the folds of skin obscuring the magical bud from him. The tip of his tongue touched the head of Chloe's sex, causing a heated moan to break from her mouth.  
  
Chloe tensed the moment she felt Clark's tongue against her. She closed her eyes as feelings of ecstasy rolled over her. The mixture of his hot breath hitting her, his warm tongue stroking her most intimate place and the illicit image of his black hair between her legs against her white skin caused her temperature to spike and her skin to coat with sweat. She pressed her lips together as she fought to stay calm but soon realized it was a lost cause. Clark alternated between long, strong strokes to light flicks and each one surprised her; each took her higher, made her hotter. Reaching down, needing to hold on to something, to know this was real, she threaded her fingers into Clark's hair, tugging on the strands roughly as she cried out. Her toes curled inward as sharp pleasure began pulsing under Clark's tongue. As Chloe's hips began to move, Clark pressed his nose into her flesh, ensuring she did not slip out of his reach. Her thighs began to clench and tremble under his grip and he knew she was close. Smirking, Clark flattened his tongue and tried out the surprise move he'd been planning since he'd glimpsed a certain article in a magazine on Chloe's coffee table.  
  
Unable to keep her head upright, Chloe had fallen back again as she writhed and bucked, crying out as each new sensation hit her. Suddenly, Clark's tongue went into overdrive and Chloe's entire body tensed as vibrations began to assault her. Her eyes went wide as her back arched. Waves upon waves of ecstasy began to crash upon her and she screamed wordlessly as her climax slammed into her. Both hands fisted in Clark's hair as he continued to move his tongue against her in super – speed, sharpening her orgasm unrelentingly, forcing her to ride out the pleasure that caged her as she begged to be shown mercy.  
  
Only when Chloe was a quivering mass did Clark stop his tongue, pressing it flat against her once more as Chloe trembled with intense aftershocks. He released her thighs from his grip and ran his hands up and down them in a soothing gesture, helping her body come down from the soaring heights he'd taken her to. One of Chloe's hands released his hair and slid down to catch his hand on her thigh. He gripped it in his own as she took great gulping breaths. Tentatively, Clark pressed his tongue firmer against Chloe's sensitive bud as it continued to pulse from her intense orgasm. She cried out and suffered a spasm, her hand clutching his.  
  
"Clark," Chloe gasped. "I can't…"  
  
Clark pressed his mouth against her again, watching Chloe's body arc up. After the past night, he knew her body like the back of his hand. He knew she could take one more and he wanted to give her another orgasm. There was nothing better than watching her lose herself in pleasure at his hands. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed. He pressed his tongue against her, keeping it flat and began dragging it up and down.  
  
Almost immediately, Chloe's groans of distress turned to moans of pleasure as her body readied itself for another climax. Chloe was too weak to move, too weak to protest but her body wanted more. She lay on the bed, her body quivering with each touch of Clark's tongue on her swollen flesh. She closed her eyes and just let it build, her body ratcheting up under the steady movement of Clark's tongue until suddenly a wire broke and her back arched all the way off the bed. Losing complete control, Chloe sobbed as her body twisted and writhed. Finally, she couldn't take any more. She snapped her thighs shut around Clark's neck. Clark pulled his mouth away from her, watching as she curled into a ball, shaking from the intensity of her second climax. He crawled up behind her and wrapped his arms around, pulling her to his side a she continued to tremble and whimper. For a moment, Clark was worried he'd gone too far until Chloe reached back and brought one of his hands to her breast, clutching it there.  
  
Moments passed of Clark just holding Chloe as she breathed. After what seemed like an eternity, Chloe spoke. "I think you broke me," she said hoarsely.  
  
Clark chuckled, pulling her in closer. "I hope not," Clark replied. "We still have a few more days of this."  
  
Chloe rolled over, facing Clark, her eyes back to their bright shade of amber. "Just _where_ did you learn to do _that_ with your tongue?"  
  
Blushing slightly, Clark said, "I um, I saw that booklet on your coffee table."  
  
"What booklet?" Chloe asked with furrowed brows.  
  
"You know," Clark replied, hoping she'd catch on. "The one with the… _stuff_ in it."  
  
"Clark, I have a lot of booklets with _stuff_ on my coffee table," Chloe responded. "They're called magazines."  
  
Clark rolled his eyes. "This was the _romantic stuff."_  
  
"Oh, the _romantic stuff,"_ Chloe said with a giggle.  
  
"I looked at it and thought, 'I could do that'," Clark said proudly.  
  
"Hmmm," Chloe replied, cuddling close to him. "Well, you did and very nicely. But, that wasn't my booklet."  
  
Clark's eyes widened. "Then whose was it?"  
  
"Brenda at work is selling that stuff as a little cushion for the bank. She asked me to look over the booklet she printed to make sure it looked professional," Chloe explained. "But hey, if it gave you that idea…"  
  
Clark grinned. "That and Cosmo really widened my horizons."  
  
Clark began kissing her and Chloe kissed him back, wrapping her body around his. However, as a hand snaked down her belly, Chloe caught his wrist. She pulled back and looked at him worrying her lip between her teeth.  
  
"Clark, you may be able to live on sexual delights alone, but I have got to get some protein. Especially if we are to continue this impromptu sex – capade," Chloe told him as she pushed up his shirt to touch his bare skin. "And I need a shot of caffeine. I already feel the withdrawal symptoms starting."  
  
"You want me to zip over to a Starbucks somewhere. I can make a breakfast run," Clark offered. "Anything to keep you from having to put clothes on."  
  
Chloe giggled. "I would like to walk up to the main house. I need to stretch my legs. I've been on my back too much lately," she teased.  
  
"I don't mind being on my back," Clark retorted, grabbing Chloe and rolling them over, setting her on his stomach.  
  
"I know you don't," Chloe said lowly. She leaned forward, stretching her body along his, her breasts dragging his shirt up. She sat up abruptly; eluding Clark would be making a pass for a breast. "Let's go, John Deere."  
  
She sailed off Clark and into the bathroom. Clark heard the shower start running. He opened the door to the bathroom and entered.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Chloe said as she looked at him in the mirror.  
  
Clark grinned sheepishly. "About what?" He asked innocently.  
  
Chloe turned from the mirror where she'd been brushing out her hair with a brush she'd gotten from the over – night bag she'd moved in to the room. "You know what. You get in that shower with me, we'll get all soapy and slippery again which will lead to more of what just happened and it take us another two hours to get up to the main house."  
  
Clark groaned. "That's the point."  
  
Chloe replaced the brush back in the bag and took out bath products. She put them in the shower before stepping in herself. She stuck her head, motioning Clark forward. She stopped him when he tried to take the pajama bottoms off. Grabbing his shirt collar, she yanked him down, pressing a fierce kiss on his lips.  
  
Pulling away, she looked at him with lust in her eyes. "Just let me get one cup of coffee and a stale bagel and it will be back to the regular scheduled programming." The frosted shower door was shut tightly and Clark watched Chloe's silhouette move behind the glass as she began washing her hair. Clark backed up and sat on the toilet, watching the movement of her body.  
  
"Clark?" Chloe called out.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching you."  
  
Clark heard her sigh from behind the glass. He grinned as the door opened and she looked at him.  
  
"Get in," she relented with mock exasperation.  
  
Clothes were gone in an instant and Clark was lumbering through the door, crowding Chloe into a corner. With the cold tile at her back and Clark's burning body at her front, she almost felt dizzy. But it was a dizzy produced from the desire gripping her body again as Clark melded his mouth to hers once more, his hands sliding over her wet skin. He cupped her from behind, bringing her to meet his intensifying arousal once more. The water sluiced over their skin, the temperature slightly chilled compared to the volcanic heat that was erupting between Clark and Chloe's bodies.  
  
Chloe pulled her mouth away from Clark's who continued kissing down the side of her neck to her breasts. Reaching around him, she grabbed her loofah and brought it between them. Clark looked down at the floppy teal mesh ball sitting on his chest. He took it from Chloe and squeezed some almond scented body wash onto it. He rubbed it into a lather and then began washing Chloe's skin. Starting at her neck, he moved in circles down her chest, washing down one arm and down another. Coming back, he washed her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples until Chloe moaned. He then moved to her back, pulling her flush against him, her soapy, slippery breasts pressed to his chest as he rubbed in circles over her shoulders and down her back. Bringing the loofah back to the front, Clark washed down her stomach, following it with kisses. He knelt and washed her gently between her legs, his touch causing Chloe to gasp, both from slight soreness and delight. He kissed her stomach and then her lower belly, traveling down her legs to her ankles and finally the bottom of her feet. He did his work methodically and with pain-staking patience, resulting in Chloe feeling very clean and still very dirty at the same time. Each nerve ending was alive under his touch.  
  
Clark stood back to his full height and moved behind Chloe, hanging the loofah on the shower head. Positioning Chloe under the spray, he began rinsing the soap from her, kissing down her back and over her bottom, pausing to sink his teeth into the plump flesh, bringing a cry of lustful surprise from Chloe. Once all the soap was washed down the drain, Clark pulled Chloe back against him, his turgid flesh yearning for the caress of her body. Chloe turned in Clark's arms, kissing him passionately. She reached up for the loofah and brought it down. Clark watched her with interest as she mimicked his movements; the body wash, working it into a lather. She then pressed the loofah to his chest and began slowly working it over his skin. He stood still as Chloe repeated the process.  
  
She washed his broad shoulders, his expansive chest, his strong arms and muscled stomach. She circled behind him, washing his back, following his spine down past his tight bottom to his powerful legs. Coming back around, she looked Clark in the eye and smiled. He leered forward until he felt the tip of the loofah touch the sensitive head of his penis. Clark's breath caught. Chloe swirled the rough fabric around his shaft, watching his face with a alert eyes. Clark gritted his teeth as he leaned back against the tiled wall of the shower. He clenched his fists at his thighs, his head going back as Chloe dispensed with the loofah and returned with her hand. She pressed her lips to Clark's as she toyed with him, gripping his member in her hand, using the soap to slide her closed hand up and down slowly. Running her tongue along Clark's bottom lip, Clark opened his mouth, closing his eyes as Chloe teasingly darted her tongue into his lips.  
  
Moving aside, Chloe allowed the spray to hit Clark's chest and wash down, rinsing the soap from his body. Before Clark could move, Chloe was back in front of him, kissing down his chest. She followed his sternum, using her tongue to lap at the beads of water running down. All of Clark's senses honed in on the feel of her tongue on his flesh. She wrapped her hands on either side of his hips as she traced the line of his abs. Clark groaned as Chloe circled his own belly button. He touched a hand to her head and then took it away, clenching it up by his ear. Chloe left his belly button, finding the thin line of hair that lead to the light thatch at the base of his shaft. Her fingers digging into his flesh, Chloe flicked her tongue as she went down.  
  
Clark knew what was coming, but he was still unprepared. He moaned throatily when Chloe's tongue swirled around the swollen head of his penis. She started out at the very tip, circling until her lips engulfed him, dousing him in the wet heat of her mouth. Clark groaned as she suckled gently, pulling her mouth from him. Holding him gently with her hand, Chloe began licking him up and down, pressing the flat of her tongue to the underside of him, causing Clark to swallow convulsively. He put his hands out, clawing at the wet tile, his hands slipping. Chloe continued to kneel between his feet, holding him in one hand as the other traced the indentions of his hip. When she returned back to the tip, she began the swirling motion again. Clark's head hit the wall, moaning as the head of his member was engulfed in the searing heat of Chloe's mouth again.  
  
She began a slow bobbing motion, her bottom teeth scraping delicately with each pull upward. Clark gritted his teeth, trying not to thrust his hips. Taking deep breaths, his head swam as Chloe's mouth went farther and farther, her lips becoming tighter and tighter on his flesh. Keeping her hand wrapped around the base of him, Chloe bathed him in a moist nirvana. He reached out again to touch her, but pulled back, not wanting to accidentally grab her hair or hurt her. Sensing his indecision, Chloe let go of his hip and found his hand, pulling it to her, laying it on her shoulder. She wanted Clark to touch her; wanted to feel connected to him. Gently, Clark ran his hand from her shoulder up to the back of her neck, cupping the back of her head.  
  
As the pleasure sharpened, Clark fisted his other hand against the tile, barely able to hold himself up. He rolled his head forward, looking down as Chloe continued to labor over him. He groaned as she began to suck harder. He couldn't stop his hips when they began to shimmy forward. Chloe moved her head in time with his hips and Clark growled. He could feel his orgasm moving in him. Hesitantly, Chloe reached down and touched Clark's testicles. Clark cried out. She squeezed them lightly, causing Clark's head to go back and hit the shower wall. Clark's body tensed and he quickly pulled Chloe up and off him, crushing her into the wall opposite them. Kissing her urgently, Clark moaned as he felt Chloe reach between them to continue her quest. Wrapping her hand tightly around him once more, she began jerking her hand up and down, as fast as she could.  
  
Clark's orgasm raged up inside him. With a shuddering expletive, Clark came in Chloe's hand, pressing his body against hers. He leaned against the wall, his hands on either side of Chloe's head. His breathing was heavy and he moaned as Chloe pulled on him until he lay limp in her hand. She kissed him sweetly along his jaw, her arm wrapped around his side.  
  
"I gotta sit down," Clark groaned before he went to his knees and then his butt, putting his back against the wall.  
  
The water had since chilled and Chloe shut it off. She joined Clark on the shower floor, sitting close to his side. He reached out and took her hand, pulling it to his chest. She leaned her chin on his shoulder as she watched him close his eyes. She began drawing shapes on his chest.  
  
"Why didn't you let me finish?" She asked.  
  
Clark opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked as if Clark had stolen her favorite candy. He blinked dazedly, opening his eyes to look back at her. "Because it is so much more fun when we do it at the same time. I didn't want to take that away from you."  
  
Chloe laughed. "I wanted to show you the same kind of affection you've shown me."  
  
Clark turned toward her, leaning over to kiss her. "You can," he said against her lips, his hand fingering the inside of her thigh. "Let's go back to bed and you can show me all day."  
  
"I don't think so," Chloe replied, her voice laced with desire, however. She pushed Clark's hand away. "I let you sidetrack me once from food and beverage."  
  
"I think _you_ sidetracked _me,"_ Clark responded.  
  
Chloe pushed to her knees, about to stand to her feet. Clark caught her waist and pulled her in between his open knees, latching onto her breasts. Chloe gasped in surprise and then moaned in pleasure, but she was not to be tempted. Pulling Clark's head from her body, she stood to her feet finally. Clark lunged for her again, this time his target a little lower south. With a squeal, Chloe scampered back in the roomy shower and edged along the side and finally out the shower door. A towel came flying back in and landed on his head. Clark groaned.  
  
Outside the shower, Chloe dried off quickly and ran a comb through her hair. She exited the bathroom before Clark got out of the shower. Her body was literally shivering with desire for him and she knew if he cornered her one more time, she'd let him do whatever he wanted. But her desire for fresh air and food was just as unrelenting as her desire for him was. In the room, she fought off chills. The room had almost been overly warm last night but now, naked and still damp, she felt goosebumps raise of her skin. She opened her bag and pulled out some panties and jeans. Arms came around her and engulfed her in warmth.  
  
"Clark," Chloe groaned. Then she felt the towel between their bodies.  
  
"I know, I know," Clark retorted into her hair. "I'm being a good boy."  
  
Resting against Clark's warmth, Chloe stopped shivering. When she did, Clark pulled away and went to the other side of the bed to get dressed himself. Resuming what she'd been doing, Chloe pulled on the panties and the jeans, digging through the bag for a shirt. She found a comfy long sleeve shirt the color of cherries and pulled it out. Realizing she hadn't packed another bra, Chloe began looking for the one she'd worn yesterday. Not finding it, she looked on the ground. Clark was just getting into jeans himself when he noticed Chloe searching for something.  
  
"What are you looking for?" He asked.  
  
"My bra," Chloe answered. She looked over on Clark's side of the bed. "Is it over there?"  
  
"You don't need it," Clark said matter – of – factly.  
  
Chloe stood back and put her hands on her hips. "I most certainly do."  
  
Clark grinned. "Why? It will only get ripped off when we get back to the room."  
  
Chloe smirked at him. "Can I have my bra, please?"  
  
Clark bent down swiped if off the floor. He brought it around to her. She reached out to take it but he snatched it up real quick.  
  
"You can have this on one condition."  
  
Chloe crossed her arms. "Clark, I am not going to negotiate a ransom on my bra. I'll just button my coat." Chloe turned back to the bed as she heard the tell – tale _whoosh_ sound. She looked at the bed. Her shirt was gone. She looked at the chair where she'd laid her coat. That was gone, as well.  
  
"Clark!" She exclaimed as she stamped her foot, seeing him over in the corner, her clothes bundled against his bare chest. "You cannot hold my clothes hostage!"  
  
"You'll get them back as long as you agree to my stipulation," Clark reasoned.  
  
Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. "And just what are the terms?"  
  
Clark walked over to her, stopping right as he was at her side and looked down at her. "That you remain clothes – _less_ for the remainder of the day."  
  
Chloe regarded him through narrowed eyes. She reached out and fingered the zipper on Clark's jeans. "Doesn't seem fair that I am the only one."  
  
Clark grinned. "I have no problem keeping you company."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes through a smile. "You drive a hard bargain, but I guess I'll have to take it."  
  
Clark laid a kiss on her lips as he set her clothes back into her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, they were both dressed and heading to the door, Shelby in tow.    
  
Chloe gasped when she saw the snow. “Mother Nature meant business last night!”   
  
Clark lifted Shelby onto the bank of snow. He looked over at Chloe and down at her feet. She was wearing boots, but not the kind to go traipsing around the five feet of snow.   
  
“I don’t think you’ll be able to make it to the main house in those boots, Chlo,” Clark observed.   
  
Chloe puffed at him, waving her hand. She clambered up the embankment of snow. On the topside, she sunk down to her knees. She turned and looked at Clark who was grinning behind her.   
  
  
“I don’t think it’s the boots that will cause the problem,” Chloe called out.   
  
Clark shook his head and joined his girlfriend and dog on the bank. Coming to stand in front of Chloe, Clark knelt with his back to her. “Climb on.”   
  
Chloe laughed. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Clark’s neck. Clark stood to his feet and Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist. Clark tucked his hands under Chloe’s thighs, making sure she as secure.    
  
“Hmmm,” Chloe whispered in his ear. “Not such a bad idea.”   
  
Clark shivered at her warm breath flowing over his skin. He bit back a groan as Chloe began kissing the side of his neck.    
  
“Are you going to torture me the entire walk to the main house?” Clark asked petulantly, taking giant steps through the thick snow; Shelby bounding beside him.   
  
“I thought you liked this kind of torture,” Chloe replied, moving to the other side of his head.   
  
Clark clenched his jaw. He was never going to be able to make to the main house with her on his back if she continued this. “I do… But only when I can respond.”   
  
Chloe chuckled deep in her throat, the sound sexy and controlled; enjoying the fact that she could drive him wild without him being able to do anything.   
  
“Mush, Clark, mush!” Chloe ordered him.   
  
Clark laughed and mushed. The walk to the house took about fifteen minutes. In the daylight, Chloe and Clark could admire their surroundings. They were in the middle of a very wooded area. The trees around them still retained some leaves which were now ladled with snow. As the main house came into view, Chloe could make out five other vehicles along with three state trooper patrol cars. Clark noticed the snow was right up level with the raised porch, whereas last night, he’d had to take about six steps to reach the platform. He stepped onto the porch, Chloe jumping down. Taking his hand, Chloe went over to the open door and pulled it wide for them to enter. Clark turned to tell Shelby to ‘sit’ when a perky voice stopped him.   
  
“Oh, honey, that’s all right! It’s too cold out there for him! He can come on in.”   
  
Clark motioned Shelby inside and looked for the owner of the voice. He saw the same woman who checked him in standing over to the side of the door by a large Christmas tree which stood in the parlor. The large parlor served as the lobby and there were a few people gathered at a table eating. Over in another corner, there were four state troopers gathered around a radio drinking coffee.    
  
“I’m going to go and see if they have any news about what is going on,” Clark told Chloe, inclining his head toward the officers. One was Officer Taggart. He saw the couple and waved. Chloe waved back as Clark joined them, thanking the attendant who allowed Shelby in.   
  
“You’re welcome, darlin’,” said the lady. She was a friendly looking woman, probably in her late fifties with silvery hair pulled back in a soft bun. She turned her attention to Chloe and smiled, her lively brown eyes dancing. “And good morning, dearie. Can I get you anything? We’ve got juice and milk and coffee –“   
  
“Coffee. My blood level is almost pure and I can’t have that,” Chloe replied.   
  
The woman directed her over to a table meant for two, accounting that Clark would join her. She went over to a sideboard and got a delicate looking china cup and saucer, returning to set it on the table and fill it up with strong smelling coffee from a silver coffee pot.    
  
“Oh, thank you,” Chloe said warmly as the woman served her. She picked up the little pitcher on the table and saw it was cream. Dashing the cup with the cream, she stirred in some sugar with a spoon the woman handed her.   
  
“Anything else, hon?”    
  
Chloe took a sip and moaned as the scalding liquid hit her tongue. She set the cup down and looked up at the woman. “I’m Chloe Sullivan.”   
  
The woman smiled wider and took the introduction as an invitation to sit down, which it had been. She offered her hand, shaking Chloe’s hand in both of hers happily. “Wilma Nettle, please to meet you.”   
  
“Pleased to meet you,” Chloe replied. “Do you own the Inn?”   
  
Wilma beamed. “I do, in fact. My husband, God rest his soul, retired from the Airforce in 1990, after 40 years. It was time for a change of pace so we moved back here to our hometown and opened up the Kettle.”   
  
Feeling as if there was a story and switching to reporter mode, Chloe said, “The Kettle Inn. That is an interesting name.”   
  
“Well, my maiden name was Kendrick. So, we combined our names like all those silly Hollywood couples do and came up with Kettle. We both liked it because a Kettle is warm and old – timey, which the Inn is supposed to be.”   
  
“Are the cabins original?” Chloe asked.    
  
“No,” Wilma said, shaking her head. “We had those built after a couple of years. The Inn wasn’t drawing very may tourists or travelers, seeing as we aren’t on any main roads. We spent all our savings to create a little village of cabins that could be considered a nice getaway. The house is mainly reserved for the odd duck that wanders in every once and awhile, but the cabins are for the vacationers.”   
  
“Do you get a lot of them?”   
  
“We do, actually. I even have some regulars,” Wilma replied.   
  
“What is your winter season like?”    
  
Wilma pulled a face. “It’s usually slow. The cabins hardly get stayed in but for a few wanderers here and there. In fact, as bad as this storm is, I am grateful for it. It will really help tide me over until spring. By the way, are you enjoying the Getaway Cabin?”   
  
Chloe took another sip of her coffee and nodded. “It’s beautiful! Yes, thank you.”   
  
“Oh, good. No one has stayed in it in about six or seven month. I was worried it would have moths or something, but I wasn’t able to check it over. Your young man said he could fix anything if he saw it, though. It’s a little hard to rent unless someone is looking for it.”   
  
“Well, given the circumstances we had no choice. I am just glad you had a room left,” Chloe replied.   
  
“Yes, well, I still have a few left, but –“   
  
“I thought you were full?” Chloe asked abruptly.   
  
“Oh, no! I still have a few rooms here in the house and then some other smaller cabins,” Wilma replied.   
  
“So, you have other cabins than the Honeymoon one?”   
  
Wilma quirked her eyebrows at Chloe. “Well, yes, but you are in the Getaway Cabin.”   
  
“There’s a difference?”   
  
“Yes, the Getaway Cabin is for people who are looking to get away from the world. Oh, I knew it was just perfect when your young man came in asking if we had anything that would be quiet and good for a relaxing stay.”   
  
Chloe sat back. “He did, did he?”    
  
Wilma smiled. “Yes. He couldn’t believe his luck when I told him there was just a radio in the room.”   
  
A phone rang off in the distance. Wilma jumped up. “I’ll just leave this here for you,” she said as she pointed the silver carafe. “And there are still some bagels and doughnuts left around the corner if you would like some. There is also toast. I wish I had more but I wasn’t prepared to be feeding people.”   
  
“Thank you, Wilma. It was nice talking to you,” Chloe replied sincerely.   
  
“You, too, dear. You two have fun!” Wilma scurried off to answer the phone.   
  
Chloe refilled her cup and she looked up to see Clark weaving his way over. He sat in the chair Wilma had just vacated.    
  
“Find out anything useful?” Chloe asked, eying him suspiciously.   
  
“Officer Taggart says that the storm has passed through but it will probably still be a couple of days before the roads are passable. The temperature is still right below freezing, so the sun isn’t doing much in the way of melting things,” Clark replied.   
  
Chloe nodded, a little miffed at Clark for lying to her.   
  
He reached over and squeezed her hand. “You okay?”   
  
Chloe looked up. She gazed at his face. He was so beautiful. He was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. He was kind and good and everything the world needed. And he’d been underhanded and lied and manipulated her into bed; putting their relationship before their careers. How could Chloe be upset at that? It was Clark; the boy she’d adored who’d grown into the man she loved.   
  
“What?” Clark asked, his brows furrowing over her odd stare.   
  
Chloe smiled enigmatically. She stood and walked over to where the doughnuts were and grabbed two, wrapping them in some napkins. Clark watched her go and return. Holding the pastries in one hand, she grabbed Clark’s hand in the other.    
  
“Let’s go,” Chloe told him, pulling him up and behind her. She raced for the door.    
  
“Chloe? What is going on?” Clark questioned.    
  
“Thanks, Wilma!” Chloe called out as she and Clark ran out the door, Shelby jogging to keep up.   
  
Clark stopped her on the porch. “Chloe, why we are rushing? I thought you wanted to watch the news and –“   
  
Chloe wrapped her arms around Clark’s neck, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Clark caught her in surprise. She pulled his head back and kissed him with a fiery passion, their lips fusing together as Clark held her.   
  
She pulled back and looked into Clark’s dazed eyes. “I got all I need now. Food and you.”   
  
Clark smiled goofily.    
  
“Now, let’s get back to the cabin so I can make good on my agreement,” Chloe told him before she leaned down to kiss his jaw and down to his throat.   
  
Clark keeping one arm around Chloe and reaching down to pick Shelby up in the other, Clark jumped into super – speed. When he stopped, he deposited Shelby on the porch and opened the door, walking in with Chloe still sitting on his hips.    
  
Chloe unwrapped her legs and slid down Clark’s long body. Urgently, she ripped off her coat, scarf and mittens, throwing them on the floor. She then turned to Clark, pushing his coat off. Clark toed off his boots as Chloe unbuttoned his shirt hurriedly, dragging it off his shoulders. All the while, they made their way backwards. The shirt hung from his wrists as Chloe pulled him down to kiss him, her tongue plunging into his mouth. Clark pulled the shirt off as his the back of his legs met the bed. Chloe pulled away, her breathing heavy as she pulled off her own shirt and disposed of her bra. Before Clark could make a move, Chloe unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, panties and all, her boots, socks and bottoms laying in a pile. Clark did the same, kicking off his jeans and boxers. They came together again, their naked skin pressing against one another, feeling as if this should be the natural state of their bodies. Chloe pushed Clark onto the bed. As he fell onto it, she crawled up him, leaning down to kiss his stomach, his chest, his throat until she met his mouth again.   
  
“I know about the room, Clark,” Chloe whispered against his lips.   
  
Clark pulled back and looked at her warily. “And you’re not mad?”   
  
Chloe sat up, looking down at the gorgeous man between her thighs. “How could I be mad when all you wanted was to be with me?”   
  
Clark leaned up on his elbows. “Chloe, I’m sorry about lying. I knew how much this story meant to you, but I didn’t want you to be glued to the TV the whole time. I was selfish.”   
  
Chloe laughed. “You? Selfish?” Chloe met his lips and kissed him longingly. Clark kissed her back, running his hand up into her hair. He rolled them over, Chloe sitting up against the pillows. Clark released her mouth and Chloe gasped as she felt Clark poise at her entrance. She spread thighs around his waist. She caught his face and looked at him. “Giving me the best sex of my life is not selfish, Clark. I may have wanted the story, but what I really wanted was you. I was just too worried to do anything about it.”   
  
“It’s pretty good for me, too,” Clark replied cheekily. Clark pressed forward, his shaft sliding silkily into Chloe’s wet heat.   
  
Chloe bit her lip, her head going back as Clark penetrated her. She moaned as Clark filled her. Wrapping her arms around his back, they kissed lovingly until Clark was entirely sheathed. He began to thrust slowly, deep inside her. Chloe dug her fingers into Clark’s shoulders, little groans of pleasure falling from her lips.   
  
Suddenly, Clark stilled.   
  
Chloe opened her eyes. “What is it?”   
  
Clark’s eyes were wide. “I forgot a condom.”   
  
“I’m on the pill, Clark. One time is not gonna hurt anything.”   
  
“But it only takes one time –“   
  
Chloe kissed him, squeezing his hips with her knees. “I’m willing to take the chance.”   
  
Clark and Chloe made love languidly, drawing out each sensation until their bodies shattered into a sweet oblivion. They spent the rest of the day in bed, clothes lying where they fell. By the time night fell, their bodies were no longer strangers to each other or themselves. That night, they slept soundly; a contented, deep sleep.    
  
The snow melted steadily and finally, after three days, the occupants were given the permission to attempt travel again. Christmas Day dawned and it was time to return to reality. As they packed, Clark and Chloe looked around fondly at what had become their little love nest. Clark put his arm around Chloe, looking down at her dressed in her rumpled jeans and one of his flannel shirts. He pulled her close, resting his chin on her head.   
  
“I don’t think I will ever get used to you being dressed all the time again,” Clark said.   
  
Chloe took his hand in hers on her shoulder, leaning against him as they surveyed the room. True to her word and his, clothes had become obsolete. Clark only donned his jeans and a shirt to take Shelby out or run somewhere close for food. Other than that, all they did was lie in bed, eat and make love over and over until Chloe was sure she’d never need sex again. Until five minutes later when she was reminded of Clark’s presence.    
  
She sighed. “I don’t want to leave.”   
  
“We’ll come back,” Clark said, turning them so they could walk out the door. Clark got Chloe and Shelby in the truck, before walking back and locking the door. He didn’t want to leave either. In the days he spent in the cabin with Chloe, he’d been just a man. Just a man with no greater purpose than to enjoy himself and the woman he loved. Now, he was going back to the real world; a world with crime and evil and never-ending deadlines. He turned and could make out Chloe’s profile in the truck. He smiled. As long as he had her, he had this cabin with him. This feeling of being carefree. Clark returned to the truck and started it, pulling away from the cabin and down the long drive to the main house.    
  
Clark and Chloe alighted from the vehicle and went in.   
  
“I guess y’all need to check out,” Wilma said merrily as they entered the door.   
  
“Yeah,” Clark replied, setting the key on the counter. “Time for us to return to the real world.”   
  
“Did you enjoy your stay?” She asked, handing Clark an invoice.   
  
“We did,” Chloe answered, her arm hugging Clark’s waist. “It was exactly what we needed.”   
  
“Well, good. I hope we see you again sometime,” Wilma said, her voice warm and kind.    
  
Clark and Chloe looked at each other and then back at her with grins on their faces. “Oh, you will. You can count on it.”

 

_ One year later… _

  
  
“Chloe, come on, let’s go!”   
  
“I’m coming!”   
  
“Really? Because it sounds like you’re on your phone.”   
  
“I am not!”   
  
“Then what is that beeping noise? Are you texting?”   
  
“I am setting the thermostat.”   
  
“The thermostat doesn’t beep, Chlo.”   
  
“Fine!” Chloe said in exasperation. She came out the door of their apartment, her phone in her hand. “I was just double checking with Maggie –“   
  
Clark took the phone from her and turned off. Tossing it back in the apartment, he shoved Chloe out of the way and locked the door. He turned back to Chloe, glaring at her. “The Planet has the number. If something big breaks, they know to call where we’re going. Now, can we please go?”   
  
Chloe growled in frustration. She took her purse from Clark and stormed off ahead of him; he followed with their luggage.    
  
“It’s time for you to get in the mood,” Clark told her as they boarded the elevator.   
  
“You know, Clark, when you told me you wanted to give me my Christmas present early, I was thinking it was something I could _use._ I didn’t know I was going to be spirited off without any notice to some far – corner of the earth.”   
  
“It’s not that far,” Clark told her. “Just a day’s drive.”   
  
“And how long are we going to be gone? It’s two days before Christmas. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. What about your mother? What about Lois? What about Shelby?” Chloe questioned, trying to find any excuse to wriggle out of this ‘gift’ and stay close to her beloved newspaper. Clark was having none of it.   
  
“Mrs. Buren is going to look after Shelby. Lois and my mom are spending Christmas together and they expect us the day _after_ Christmas.”   
  
Chloe opened her mouth but whatever she was going to say died as the elevator doors opened and some other tenants entered. Miranda, a young woman who lived a few floors below that they had met through plumbing issues, caught sight of Clark and Chloe and moved over towards them. She noted their luggage and smiled.   
  
“Taking off for Christmas a little early. Going to visit family?” She asked politely.   
  
“Actually, I have no idea where we are going,” Chloe answered, looking pointedly at Clark. “It’s a surprise.”   
  
Miranda, knowing Chloe’s obsession with her job, raised a brow. “Quite daring of you, Clark. How romantic! I hope you are going somewhere warm, though. I heard we’re due for another blizzard.”   
  
“We’re not going far,” Clark responded. The elevator stopped at the main floor and all occupants disembarked. Clark took Chloe’s hand, heading for the parking garage, Miranda walking along with them. “Just over to Kentucky.”   
  
Chloe swiveled her head to Clark, her eyes wide.   
  
_ “Kentucky!”  _ Miranda exclaimed, full of big city despise. “What on earth for?”   
  
A wide smile beamed on Chloe’s face as she clutched Clark’s arm and laid her head on his arm.    
  
“A Christmas for two,” she murmured happily. 


End file.
